Czech Skill:Body
Body is the '33'nd skill (assuming read left to right) of the Czech language tree. This skill introduces vocabulary relating to the body. Grammar Notes None provided. Lessons Lesson 1 *''ruka'' = hand *''noha'' = foot *''krk'' = neck *''Nosí malé boty, protože má malé nohy.'' = He wears small shoes because he has small feet. *''ta hlava'' = the head *''Mají pavouci krky?'' = Do spiders have necks? *''Jeho tělo je hezké.'' = His body is nice. *''Vidím jen tři hlavy.'' = I see only three heads. *''Tenhle kůň má velmi dlouhý krk.'' = This horse has a very long neck. *''Na nohou nosíme ponožky.'' = We wear socks on our feet. *''Existuje zvíře bez krku?'' = is there an animal without a neck? *''Matěj je hlava naší rodiny.'' = Matej is the head of our family. *''Ta žena drží v rukou knihy.'' = That woman is holding books in her hands. Lesson 2 *''nos'' = nose *''Mám rád krátké vlasy.'' = I like short hair. *''Vidím, protože mám oči.'' = I see because I have eyes. *''František nemá velké uši.'' = Frantisek does not have big ears. *''Žofie měla hezký nos.'' = Zofie had a nice nose. *''Potřebují vidět vaše uši.'' = They need to see your ears. *''Jeho nos roste!'' = His nose is growing. *''Můj dědeček už nemá vlasy.'' = My grandfather no longer has hair. *''Moje matka má modré oči.'' = My mother has blue eyes. *''Jak rychle rostou vlasy?'' = How quickly does hair grow? *''Tenhle člověk má zelené oči, malé uši a černé vlasy.'' = That person has green eyes, small ears and black hair. *''Chci nový nos!'' = I want a new nose. Lesson 3 *''ústa'' = mouth *''To bolí!'' = It hurts. *''Nemám rád dlouhé prsty.'' = I do not like long fingers. *''Má plná ústa, ale snaží se mluvit.'' = His mouth is full but he is trying to speak. *''Žofie *''Žofie má na pravé ruce šest prstů.'' = Zofie has six fingers on her right hand. *''Dvě jeho ženy přišly o hlavu.'' = Two of his wives lost their heads. *''Malé děti mají dvacet zubů.'' = Little children have twenty teeth. *''Kdy přišel?'' = When did he come? *''Přišel o dva zuby.'' = He lost two teeth. *''Téměř jsem přišel o prst.'' = I almost lost a finger. *''Stále tě bolí hlava?'' = Do you still have a headache? *''Co máš v ústech?'' = What do you have in your mouth? *''Zuby jsou v ústech.'' = Teeth are in the mouth. Lesson 4 *''oko'' = eye (singular, nominative, accusative) *''levé oko'' = left eye *''červené tváře'' = red cheeks *''rty'' = lips (plural, nominative, accusative) *''tu krásnou tvář'' = the beautiful face (singular, nominative, accusative) *''obličeje'' = faces (plural, nominative, accusative) *''jeho obličej'' = his face (singular, nominative, accusative) *''na její tváři'' = on her face (singular, dative) *''ucho'' = ear (singular, nominative, accusative) Lesson 5 *''nemocní lidé'' = sick people *''nemocná'' = sick (adjective, feminine, singular) *''nemocní'' = sick (adjective, masculine, plural) *''kosti'' = bones (plural, nominative, accusative) *''krev'' = blood (singular nominative, accusative; plural accusative) *''kost a kůže'' = bone and skin (= English "skin and bones") *''zdravá'' = healthy (adjective, feminine, singular) *''zdravé'' = healthy (adjective, neuter, singular) *''zdravý'' = healthy (adjective, masculine, singular) *''zdraví'' = healthy (adjective, masculine, plural) References